Best Dream Ever
by JMros2
Summary: This is a dream I had a couple years ago about me meeting Derek Roy my all time favorite hockey player, what happens because of this meeting.


Hi my name is Julie Ann Roy, I am 17 years old and I live in HF. This summer I married the love of my life. I know I am very young and all but it was meant to be. His name is Derek Roy he is 25, this is one of the reasons why we got married. Anyways this how it all started…

It was my 16th birthday, as a present my parents got me Sabres tickets, so I could go with my mom on my birthday. We got there early so I could watch them warm up. I was beside myself because it was my first Sabres game. I sat and watched the game, especially watching Derek Roy, he was my all time favorite player, I liked him even when he played for the Rochester Americans. I made a sign that said "Smile for my birthday Roysie" Any how, after the game some fans wait in the back of the building to get the autographs of all the players when they come out of the locker room to head home. My mom and I waited…we got a lot of autographs but the player I wanted to see the most never came out yet, and I was starting to freeze. I was the last fan waiting outside. It was freezing considering it was the end of January. I was just about to give up when the door opened and out walked Roy. I was so nervous I almost peed my pants. He autographed my poster. It seemed like it took longer than normal which I thought was because the nerves. Then he said something I thought was a weird. "Hope to talk to you soon" smiled at me and left.

I got home and looked over my poster that was signed by every Buffalo Sabres player. Then I saw Roy's autograph and underneath it was a phone number and a note that said call me please. I thought I was imagining it because I was so tired I must of fallen asleep and had been dreaming but when I woke up the next day it was still there. After school I got up enough nerve to call him. I had my two best friends Bronte and Elizabeth standing next to me because I didn't know what to do.

"Hello?" A beautiful voice answered

"Hi" I said nervously back "I don't know if you remember me but I stood out back last night waiting to get your autograph and you put your phone number down and said call me."

"I do remember you I have been waiting for you to call. I am so happy that you did."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you, you seem like a very nice women."

"Thank you. But you do know I am 16 and ugly right? You have no reason to talk to me you are a hockey god."

"Thanks for the compliment but you are defiantly not ugly! I didn't know you were only 16 but I would still like to talk to you."

"Ok, so what do you want to talk about Mr. Roy?"

"Oh please call me Derek, and what can I call you?"

"Julie"

"I wanted to tell you Julie that I loved your poster, I saw it when I was on the bench and said to myself I have to meet that girl. But I wasn't sure how I would get to talk to you. I kept telling that to Paul throughout the game he started to get so annoyed. By the way Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you" I smiled.

"Yup" Just then my mom pulled up to pick me up from school. She knew Derek had left his number for me so she figured out that it was him I was on the phone with.

"Hey I know this might sound weird but do you think it is possible that I could talk to one of your parents for a second?"

"Yeah just a moment, here is my mom." Now I was only hearing one side of the story.

"You can call me Debbie…Of course….sounds good…you are so sweet….ok here she is."

"Hey"

"Hey Julie I have to go soon but I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me?"

Flustered I replied "Y-y-eah"

"Yes that sounds awesome. So here is the plan. I was hoping you would say yes to my proposal even though I met you last night. On Friday we have another home game. There will be a limo waiting at your school the time you get out. The rest you will find out when you get to Buffalo."

"Sounds good."

"Is this your cell phone number?"

"Yeah"

"Do you have texting by any chance?"

"Yeah of course. Ok I will text you more details from here on out. I cant wait to see you on Friday but right now I have to go to practice. See you soon Julie."

I was bouncing off the walls I could not wait till Friday, neither could Derek. He kept texting me finding little things out about me. It felt right to be talking to him. Finally Friday came but the day lasted forever. I felt like my classes took 60 hours each rather than 60 minutes. At two I practically sprinted from my health class with my favorite teacher Mr. Russ to the lobby where Mr. Nelson was standing next to Derek. I was so surprised because he wasn't supposed to pick me up but happy anyways.

"This guy said he is here for you." Mr. Neil said laughing because he liked the Sabres and knew how much I liked them as well.

"Yeah that's right" I replied and then I talked to Derek. "I thought I wasn't supposed to meet you until I got to Buffalo?"

"You weren't but I couldn't wait that long besides I didn't want you riding to Buffalo all by yourself in an empty limo."

"True it would be kind of lonely."

"Yeah," he laughed "you just about ready to go? The limo will be back in a second do you have everything you need for this weekend?"

"I am all set." Just as I said this Mr. Russel walks past, he didn't know I had a date especially the part that it was with Derek Roy. (BTW Mr. Russel was and still is my brothers best friend since high school he is like family and teases me a lot.)

"You all set for what Jules? To fail your test on Monday?"

Blushing I replied "I am not going to fail I'm the top student in your class."

"I know I was just joking but really what are you all set for? You seemed like class was taking forever today and you never look that way in health?"

"Oh…" I got really nervous and blushed Derek wasn't my first boyfriend or anything but he was famous and older than me. But technically he wasn't my boyfriend yet we were only going out on our first date. "I am going out tonight on a date."

"Ooooo, lala. With who?" Derek who didn't want to be rude during the rest of the conversation chimed in at this part.

"With me" Russel who happened to be holding his phone dropped it.

"Are you Derek Roy?… The Derek Roy from the Buffalo Sabres?"

"Yeah that's me but I am not THE I am just a regular guy."

"Sorry yeah but you are defiantly not a regular guy you are one of the best hockey players I have ever seen."

"Thanks…sorry to cut this conversation short but Julie the limo is here. We should talk again sometime soon, is it Mr. Russel."

"Yeah totally, have fun Jules." very jealous. To be honest before I met Derek I had the biggest crush on Mr. Russel, he was so hot but then I met Derek and I didn't feel that way anymore.

In the limo I had to explain a lot to Derek, especially about John. Since I was out of school I could call him by his first name which is John. I am not allowed to in school. I had to explain to him how John was like one of my brothers because he always hung around a lot and his nickname that he always calls me. He is the only one that ever calls me that.

When we got to Buffalo it seemed to feel like time flew by. Derek handed me a Sabres jersey and said "we have to wait to eat until after the game but for now I am going to show you the HSBC Arena totally. Exclusive locker room visits and all.

He showed me all around, at the beginning just brushing my hand with his hand that sent electric shocks throughout my body. But about half way through the tour he just held my hand which was more than perfect for me. When we were done with the tour he showed me to my seat he had to go get ready for the game but he gave me money for drinks and fries because it will be a while before we can leave. Then he told me where to meet him after the game my name was with the security guard so I could get through gates. Just before he had to leave he hugged me and said "I have never felt this way before in my life….you put emotions and happiness into me that I never knew I had. Thank you for that, I cant wait to see you after the game. I will be looking for you during commercial breaks." He started to leave and then he turned around and asked me one more thing "So John's nickname has been bothering me, not in a bad way but it was making me want to have a name for you am I allowed to do that."

"Yeah sure I have a lot of nick names as long as yours is not the same as any of those."

"Of course not tell me your nicknames so I can make sure I don't use the same ones."

"Moose, Jules, Jawls, Judy, Mulie, Mules, July, Juliebug, ugly, buddy, stupid, jewjew, and baby moose."

"Wow what a variety of names."

"Yeah I know"

"Well I really got to go now but I will think of a rocking nickname for you. Enjoy the game Moose."

"Thanks. I will. Good Luck tonight Roy."

"Thanks"

I sat with Andrew Peters wife who was really nice she kept talking to me about how nice Derek is. And that none of the Sabres have stopped talking about Derek's date tonight because he has never met a girl like you.

In the second period Derek scored twice and looked up at me and nodded. I felt so honored and I felt different. It was not the feeling of a crush anymore but something more. I don't know how to explain it. I felt like nothing could bring me down, it was so true.

At the end of the game I met Derek down by the Sabres locker room. He gave me a hug and introduced me to the rest of the Sabres team. There was a lot of jokes going around but every player told me that they have never seen him look so happy. That I was a doing more than going out with him I was changing his life in a positive way. The thing was however that I thought it was the opposite that he was changing my life in a positive way.

After we were done talking to the team we went out to Buffalo Wild Wings. We talked and watched hockey games that were playing at that time. I don't know but it just felt so comfortable, I never felt so comfortable with a person I just met. We talked and talked, we talked so much that he called my mom and asked if I could stay at his house so we didn't have to worry about getting back so late and then we could hang out tomorrow. I expected my mom to say no but she didn't she agreed instantly and I was so surprised.

So we headed back to his house. There we sat on the couch and watched T.V. and talked some more we kept talking in the morning. Around 6 am we both fell asleep on the couch we never woke up until about 2. When we woke up he gave me a pair of his jeans and a shirt to change into after I took a shower then we went out to the movies. I got a text from my mother that said you can stay another night if you want Dad and I are going up to visit your sister tonight.

I did stay Saturday night and he gave me his bed to sleep in but I wouldn't take it. So he made a deal since it was a king size bed that he would stay on his side and I would stay on my side. We put pillows in between us but by morning we were cuddling. I thought at first oh my gosh he is going to freak out like _oh my gosh I really don't like this girl and I am cuddling with her_ but I knew that I liked it so I took a risk and stayed like that. My head was on his chest but I really wanted to look up to see his face. That's when I found out he was staring at me, but not in that creepy stalker way but in the kind compassionate way.

That was when we shared our first kiss it was compassionate and loving. He once again gave me clothes to wear, we went out for breakfast before he brought me home. He drove me home and I was happy to see that he was sad to say goodbye to me because I was really sad that I knew I wouldn't see him. However he stayed until late that night he watched me do my homework and met my family including my grandma and a couple of my aunts and cousins. Everyone loved him right away.

Months went past and everything was going great. Derek and I were doing great. He was the perfect boyfriend, and he kept saying I was the perfect girlfriend. We never got into a fight which was a good thing but everyone gets into fights at least that's what I thought. During the summer we spent basically every moment together. He took me to my first ever Yankee games. He got the best seats that you could get it was amazing. We went to my brothers wedding which I happened to be a bridesmaid for. I caught the bouquet and he caught the guarder. It wasn't set up either which was weird but oh well.

More months went past and then it was my birthday so it was coming close to our year anniversary. He had a home game against the Atlanta Thrashers so I went because I knew the assistant coach of the Thrashers Mr. Cunneyworth because my cousin goes out with his son Greg. I also knew one of the players Marty Reasoner because he graduated with my brother and sister and his mom works with my mom.

My whole family came to this game which I thought was weird because one or a couple people would come but not the whole family at once. Right before the second intermission Andrew Peters wife Sharlee told me that she had a birthday present for me but we had to go somewhere for intermission. So she blind folded me and took me to the ice. I was afraid what was up. But then she took the blind fold off soon after the horn sounded the end of the period. On the ice was a brand new Malibu with a bow on it. I was so surprised then it pulled up right next to me and Derek Roy got out of the passenger seat. He had a microphone. Happy birthday Loml.

He dropped the keys into my hand and said "I love you soo much."

"Thanks Loml but this is so expensive," I replied in shock.

"It is only the first part of your gift," he said with a smirk then he got down on one knee and pulled out the most beautiful ring that I have ever seen. "Julie Ann Mros the love of my life, from the first day I met you I knew I loved you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?"

I actually started to cry but I managed to say yes. He grabbed a hold of me and kissed me. Finally he put the ring on my finger then. He skated and I got off the ice. We kissed some more and then he told me that we had to go but that he will see me right after the game. I kissed him again and said good luck with the rest of the game and headed back to my seat with my keys and my ring.

When I got back to my seat everyone wanted to see my ring and kept saying congratulations. However I could not wait till the game was over so I could see Derek again. When the game finally came to an end I met with Derek and we kissed some more we went out to dinner with the rest of my family. Except we rode in my new car, I was so happy I didn't know what to say.

After dinner my family went back home and I went with Derek back to his house we spent the night talking and laughing and me getting used the idea that I was getting married. The next day his family flew in from Canada to congratulate us and spend time with us.

The whole weekend was weird, I had a ring on my left hand, and I never wear rings. Everybody I knew that saw me and Derek walking together came up to us and congratulated us even if we didn't know them. A couple girls in Buffalo at the restaurant where we were eating dinner came up to Derek while I was sitting there and said "You deserve much better than her. Break up with her and go out with me for a littler bit of fun time."

However Derek totally stuck up for me more than I thought ever possible. "You are totally wrong she deserves much better than me, but for some reason she chose me. I am with the prettiest, funniest, kindest, sweetest girl ever, who is not a girly girl and knows her sports more than any man, but isn't a Tom Boy. I am the luckiest guy on earth to be with a girl like her. She is perfect, I don't want anyone other than me to be with her as long as I live I am so deeply in love with her that nothing can change that. I am sorry but you are going to have to go because you dissed my future wife Mrs. Julie Roy.

Pissed off the girls left without saying another word. After dinner we walked back to his place and once we got to his place I said "You know I don't get it."

"Don't get what?" he said with a worried look.

"You could have practically any girl you want but you choose me. Why is that?" I asked completely serious.

"Do I have to explain it to you too?" he laid me down on the bed and started speaking "You are the love of my life I couldn't picture a day with out talking to you, now that I have met you. When I am gone on the road all I want is to be with you anywhere. I could be freezing my balls off or sweating them off it doesn't matter where I am, as long as I am with you. And look at you, your gorgeous and I don't think you realize how beautiful you are. You don't act like somebody else, you are always yourself. Also you are kind to everybody no matter who they are. You could hate them so much but if they needed help you would be the first one to offer help. Look I love you with all my heart I cant even explain it, but that's that. I don't have any words to describe it."

That's all I needed to hear and that was the first night that Derek and I made love. It was amazing I never thought how good it could be. I however was afraid that he would wake up in the morning and change his mind because I wasn't good enough in bed or he got what he wanted with out going through all of the wedding planning stuff. Derek did not do that, instead he made me breakfast in bed and we started going over some wedding plans like setting the date. We decided it to be sooner than later to prove to everybody that we are for real because many people think it is just a stunt and that we are not really getting married.

The next morning I drove myself to school in my brand new car. It was so weird I felt everybody watching me as I walked into school. First set everybody wanted to see the ring. During English Mrs. Bec just kept looking at me and saying "you guys are the cutest couple, you fit perfectly together I am so happy for you."

At the end of the day I was supposed to meet Derek at my house at five for dinner with his family and mine. But on the way out of school at 2 Mr. Russ stopped me and asked me if we could go somewhere and talk. So I said sure I have a little time. I got into his car we would pick up mine after. We drove for about ten minutes when he pulled into a parking lot. He turned the car off took my left hand with the ring on it and said "Julie, don't get me wrong…I am happy that you are happy but is this really what you want?" I nodded my head it really was I never felt so much alive when I was with Derek the only time I felt remotely close to the way I feel with Derek is the way I feel with Russ. "The reason I ask you this, is not because you are so young but that is apart of it. Also because I have been in love with you since I saw you for the first time in four years in my health class. You were not afraid of being you."

I replied back with a little sadness in my voice. "You do not know how much I wanted to hear those words. If it was last year I would have said defiantly yes I feel the same way. But after I met Derek and we went on our first date things changed. I still have feelings for you but more as my best friend type. Not as a boyfriend like I did before I met Derek."

He replied back but Julie "I love you."

"I love you too but not the way you love me. I am in love with Derek and nothing will change that." Before I knew it he grabbed me not hard or anything and pulled me in and kissed me. I admit I kissed him back but then I felt my heart tell me no. Not my head my heart and I pushed him away. "I am sorry, but I am not feeling it. Can you take me back to my car please. I would like to go home and meet my fiancé for dinner."

"Yeah, of course. Hey Julie I am sorry about what just happened I didn't know what I was thinking."

"Its ok, I still want to hang out with you though if that is ok."

"Of course it is. I just want to ask one more question." I nodded my head as if I said go for it. "If I told you how I was feeling, like I planned the day you had your first date with Derek would you have said the same back then."

"Yes I think I would have. You planned to tell me you liked me while you were a teacher of mine?"

"Yeah I was going to give up my career as a teacher and ask your parents if it was going to go any farther. I had a movie ticket for you and reservations at a restaurant. All I had to do was ask but when I was just about to when Derek walked in and I realized he was there for you, right away. It was like someone stabbed me in the heart. Then when I was invited to the Sabres game with the rest of your family because they count me as a part of it, I had a nervous feeling. Then he brought you down to the ice and proposed I couldn't breathe I felt you slipping through my fingers and I didn't know what to do. Now you are planning the wedding and getting married in less than six months."

"Yeah," I said breathless "Speaking about the wedding." We pulled into the school parking lot again. "I wanted you to be a groomsman. Derek would also like that, you are one of my best friends John, I don't want to lose you."

"I would love to be apart of your special day, and don't worry I wont bring any of this up again."

"Ok sounds good, I will see you tomorrow. Have a good night." I got in my car and drove away, on the way home I called Derek and told him what happened. He just thanked me for telling him and said that he knew John liked me but he is glad that John took it so well and acted like a grown man about it. He was worried that he wouldn't and I would have to choose. Because if I choose Derek I would be happy with him but I would be sad and feel like something was missing. But if I choose John the same thing would happen.

I got home and we ate dinner, then we talked about who was going to be in the wedding party. Bridesmaids; Bronte Rose, Elizabeth Pearl, Mary Domi, Stephanie Hess, Jessie Lez,Chelsea Cain, and the Maid Of Honor Katie Wagner. While the groomsmen; Paul Gaustad, John Russel, Jason Pomminville, Levy Roy, Chris Wagner, Dan Wagner, and the Best Man Andrew Peters. That was the only thing I was allowed to plan. I couldn't even see my dress he didn't choose it but my mom did and put a blindfold on when I tried it on for my fitting.

The months went by fast. It was the day before my wedding and we met with the priest and ran through the wedding. Everyone said that you would get nervous the night before but I wasn't.

I wasn't even nervous the morning of I was really excited. However when I woke up I knew it was not the place that I fell asleep. Defiantly because it was a hotel room. I turned the alarm off and right next to it was a note.

Soon to be wife,

Good morning. How are you this morning? I can not wait to see you walk down the aisle. As you probably can tell you are not in your room anymore. You will find out where you are shortly, but your mom will be in, in a couple of minutes to help you get ready you have to meet the limo at 10:00 to bring you where you need to be. By the way your nails were done last night. I don't usually do this, but we sedated you so you wouldn't wake up while we got you as ready as possible. I love you babe. See you soon when you become Mrs. Julie Roy.

Love your soon to be Hubby,

Derek

Just as I put down the letter my mom walked in with a bag. She took out the dress I had yet to see. It was beautiful, it had Yankee symbols sewn into it but looked very pretty that way and had no lace, I was surprised when I saw myself in the mirror how good it looked on me. I met the limo at the right time and I looked outside and I saw what looked like New York City, it was. Then I remembered my nails were done. I looked down and saw that they were pinstripes with Yankee symbols on it.

Then the limo stopped and I looked out and there was Yankee Stadium. My dream place to get married. The limo driver opened the back thing and handed me a letter.

Sweetheart,

I know this is corny but I really wanted to do this. Now you know where we are getting married. I hope you like it, but you don't have much time. Please follow the baseballs that I left heading to where your makeup will get done and you will wait until its time. I love you and cannot wait to see you.

Love,

Derek

I followed the baseballs all the way to the Yankee locker room it was amazing just to be inside Yankee Stadium let alone the locker room of the Yankees. I sat done where a person waited to do my makeup. After that was done, there was a knock at the door and in came in my all time favorite baseball player Derek Jeter.

"Hey what's up?" Jeter said.

"Just getting ready for my wedding." not knowing what to say.

"Yeah I know I am going to be there. You look really pretty, Derek didn't lie when he said you are gorgeous. Any ways I wanted to let you know that you and your soon to be husband, will throw out the ceremonial first pitch at the game tonight. Also I wanted to meet you." He gave me a hug turned to hand said "see you out there." Then he headed out. He turned around quickly and handed me another letter. "Almost forgot." He smiled his beautiful smile and left.

Love,

This is the last letter you will get from me before we are husband and wife. I know I have told you this a lot today but I love you. I love you with all of my heart. I hope you liked your special guest appearance. I also know that you know who the Yankees play tonight. So I cant wait to throw the baseball with you. See you in about ten minutes your Dad knows where to go. Tell your mom its time. Love you again.

Love

Derek 3

Ten minutes passed and it was the longest ten minutes of my life. Finally my dad took my hand and walked me towards the field. "I never thought I would be doing this for you so soon but you chose the perfect man for you. I love you sweetheart." after he said that he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. Finally I met up with the bridal party and everyone looked so pretty in Yankee blue dresses. They started walking down the aisle but I couldn't see. Then I walked up the stairs from the dugout and walked past the screen that was blocking the inside of the dugout. To the beginning of the real aisle. Then the wedding march started and I saw him. The man of my dreams waiting for me at the end of the aisle looking like a god. How lucky was I to get a claim on him. The walk felt like the longest walk of my life, I just wanted to get to him and kiss him. Finally we got to the end my dad kissed my forehead and shook hands with Derek. We did the normal vows, then we both said "I Do" and put the wedding rings on our fingers. Then it was the kiss, a kiss I will remember forever. It was so perfect, him and me on home plate at Yankee Stadium never ever did I think that would happen. That was the best moment of my whole entire life.

After the ceremony everyone who wasn't in the wedding or were not parents or grandparents went to the concession stands and got some snacks while everyone else took pictures in different parts of the ball park.

That took about an hour then we went to our reception which was in the restaurant in right field. We had steak and lobster tail and danced and danced and danced. Our wedding song was Love your Love the most. I must say that this day was better than I dreamed of.

Then players started to come onto field for warm ups, and I just noticed that Derek Jeter was changed into his uniform but was still at the reception. He came over to us and said its time for everyone to get in their seats and you two to get ready to throw the first pitch.

After the game ended the Yankees Won of course beating the Boston Red Sox into smithereens. Derek and I headed back to the hotel where we went into the Honeymoon suite. ee made love for the first time as husband and wife.

The next day we woke up at 9am so we could catch our flight. I didn't know where we were going at all, until we boarded a plane to St. Johns in the Virgin Islands. There we spent 12 wonderful days on our honeymoon.

However the surprises just kept coming, when we got back. I thought since it was summer we were going to live at his house in Buffalo until we found a house that was closer to HF so I didn't have to change schools. That's where all my things were, however instead of landing in the Buffalo airport, we landed in the Rochester airport. We got a taxi and Derek covered my ears and told the driver where to go. When we got there, I was blind folded and when he took the blind fold off I was standing in front of a beautiful house. "Welcome home, wife." he said.

I was so surprised the house was perfect bran-new. I opened up the door and it was gorgeous. "We still have to buy furniture but we have a master bedroom, three guest bedrooms, a huge kitchen, and open family room and a big basement. Of course we should get started sooner than later on the house so we can have it ready before school starts however, today we are not going to do anything except for maybe unpack our clothes. But your mom stocked our refrigerator for us. We will go and see them tomorrow since it is getting late."

"I love you sweetheart, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." However this was so weird. I knew I wasn't going to go back with my parents but I had that feeling that I was. Because I am so young that I have never lived on my own. But now I am married have a house of my own. It is crazy but perfect.

Painting was easy and fun with Derek by my side it only took 3 days to do all of the rooms. We went shopping to get furniture to match the rooms and then we started to unpack. All our things. After we were done unpacking about a week later, we finally had time to open our gifts. Before we were about to go shopping to get appliances we needed. I never thought I would be so excited to get a blender and regular necessities.

After everything was done we sent out housewarming party invitations along with thank you's. Most of the people came to our party then time flew by and life was good. A lot different now that I lived with Derek and not my family never spent more than a week not sleeping at my childhood home. The first day of school came and a lot of kids didn't know that I was married over the summer they knew I was engaged but they thought I was waiting until I was out of high school. Even some teachers didn't know.

First set study hall everybody basically knew, but when I had to find my name and sign next to it, I looked at the W's instead of the R's. I had never dreamed I would be married and happy in high school but look how that turned out. My life is perfect with the love of my life by my side for ever and always.


End file.
